Assassin's Creed: Arthurian Brotherhood
by Roktoof
Summary: Sequel to Mobian Brotherhood. Takes place after Sonic and the Black Knight. Leonardo's ancestor, Ivan Borodin-Isakellich, is an Assassin in Arthurian times and seeks to liberate his home and the world from Templar influence with the aid of his father's allies. Will he succeed or die trying? And will there be a Piece of Eden? Rated T for mild language and minor death of characters.
1. Introduction of the Creed

_**Assassin's Creed: Arthurian Brotherhood**_

(Leonardo POV)

I looked to the picture of my Arthurian counterpart, Ivan Borodin-Isakellich, an Assassin at the Arthurian times during the Merlina era and...

(Ivan POV)

I knew, one way or another I was born with a happy family. My father, Valentin Borodin was the Mentor of the Arthurian Assassins and my mother, Tanya Isakellich, was the leader of the Tsarist Mercenaries. Both my father and my mother once defeated the Templar Order that ruled the entire nation. The one who ruled the lands and enslaved the people was King Sonic, who had succeeded in King Arthur's throne after Sonic himself and his Arthurian counterpart versions of his friends defeated him. The sword that Sonic once wielded was found to be obsolete and was left in the graveyards.

I was born in Mossback, a town of honesty and happiness but secretly one of the secret borders for a rebellion order called "Assassins".

When I entered childhood, I made a living, selling fish and hunting non-mobian animals. My mother taught me how to fight while my father taught me all of his Assassin skills.

Here I go.

It all started. I was 9 years old, but I entered the forest with my father, I noticed this stag run away and said to my father "Look father, there is a stag here.".

He gladly responded "Yes Ivan there is but it is a baby stag. We must let it go.".

"Okay father."

We saw a bear roaring in the trees.

"Quickly Ivan, we must kill it."

I was not afraid to fight him but we knew that it was time to kill that bear. When I saw it preparing to claw, my father jumped on the bear's back. I was slashing at the legs of the bear. As my father rapidly slashed the bear in the neck, I ducked out of the way when the bear started to lie down to death.

"That was great father."

"Thank you Ivan, now let's put it back just so your mother can cut it. Lasts for 3 months."

We carried the dead bear to our home. Our mother came and kissed my father while I skinned the dead bear's fur. My mother helped me with the skinning after greeting my father.

3 years ago...

I was 12 years old, but I was at final steps of being trained by my father. He taught me whatever skill he knew as a Assassin. My mother taught me to fight with not only the Hidden Blade, but with swords,axes and other weapons as well.

I knew that the Assassin's Creed was simple to those who were a member of the Order. Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

All of it necessary for the freedom of the people. I could have been like this. An Assassin. What I could have known was that at the end, all we were was freedom fighters with calm minds like focus, unity and the freedom of the people and never resort to negative minds, like anger, revenge and disrespect of the dead.

My father told me that I will join the brotherhood someday to fight the Templar leader of the Arthurian era. The Order Of The Cross led by the King himself.

4 years ago...

After I came back from my walk from the town I was horrified to see my house burned. My father and mother died fighting the knights of the Cross. Their 1st-in command was Sir Percival, the former Knight of the Rectagonal Table and General of the Cross. She led the entire Cross to destroy the Assassins just so King Sonic could ensure "peace and order" to this world.

Percival has saw me running away with my father's Hidden Blades and sent her knights to chase me. I ran to the woods and began to evade the arrows they shoot at me. Then remember the animal traps that I left when I was 6, some of the knights got stunned in the traps. I kept running and running until I was out of sight. One of the knights reported "Apologies General, but the Assassin had outran us."

She responded after grunting in irritation "Fall back, Mossback belongs to the Cross now.".

All of her knights fall back after her in horses. I stopped in exhaustion. thinking "I'll kill them for what they have done.". Then I walked away deeper in the forest.

3 months later.

After I walked down to Tundra Mountains, I kept running and running. Until I found a cabin. I walked inside an tried to and met my 56 year old grandfather, Vladimir Borodin, who nearly rushed his blade through my throat. Luckily I restrained his hand. He recognized me and exclaimed in joy...

"Ivan! It was so nice to see you."

I responded "You too Grandfather Vlad."

2 hours later...

My grandfather became saddened that my father died in defending the house. He began drinking vodka and sat on the window. I pleaded to him...

"Please Grandfather. I need more training."

"Why should I? Your father is dead! You hear me? He's dead!" He said and threw the vodka bottle to the fireplace, angry but calming down in 5 minutes.

"Please Grandfather, I know little skill of an Assassin. Please just let me go out to train." I walked out of the cabin but before I do.

"Wait! Let me train you."

"But..."

"I may be old, but my Assassin spirit never dies until I do."

Outside Grandfather's cabin...

I kept training for 4 weeks. All the climbing, the swords, the fighting. All taught to my grandfather. He was a great Assassin as my father was.

I did not hesitate to train. Improving I did. But the teachers always say I practice makes perfect. The uses of the Hidden Blade, I mastered it well.

And my purpose is not kill Percival to avenge my parents because it will not bring them back. I only intend to crush the Templar Order to free this world from their tyranny.

My prowess was growing much greater than ever. So the last training was the Eagle Vision.

My grandfather taught me this. He said to me "Patience Ivan, the last thing I wanted you to do is to listen to the eagles. Do this and they will show you the Vision.".

After 1 day and 1 night, the eagles then screeched at me, giving me the vision that they had. My grandfather laughed at joy and hugged me.

4 years ago...

I have become the Master Assassin that my grandfather taught me to do. I knew that the time to go to Mossback was nearly at hand. So I sat down on my grandfather's bed and at his life nearly ending, he told me...

"Ivan, you have become an Assassin before me. I am dearly proud of you."

"Spasiba (Thanks) Grandfather Vlad. I wish you could have lived alive."

"No, I have lived as an Assassin before your father. And I had succeeded in what I have accomplished. Free the people, destroy the Templars, ensure freedom like I did. Please Ivan, do what I nearly finished. This is for the basement downstairs. Lead the Assassins, and make sure all of the world is free from the Templars. Victory to the Assassins..." He said after giving me the key. He died from heart attack.

I closed his eyes and said "Requiescat in pace, grantello mio. (Rest in peace, my grandfather.) I went downstairs and opened the basement, revealing to contain Assassin armor, a wooden box, a dagger, a bow and a sword. There were also bullets contained in a leather bag, a belt of throwing knifes and quiver of arrows. All hanged in coat racks. It was impressing, but I wore the armor and opened the box, revealing two Hidden Blades, the Hidden Gun attached to one of the Blades and the Phantom Blade. I took it all, the dagger, the bow, the sword and the bag of bullets, the belt of throwing knifes and the quiver of arrows. I went the the stables and saw a white horse. I rode on the horse and left the cottage burning. I rode to the Tundra Mountains and kept on riding until I arrive on Mossback.

5 weeks later...

In Mossback...

I stopped my horse in the town hall of Mossback, where I moved inside to meet my family's friend and leader of the Arcadia. Joseph Cordelia de Arcadia. He was a white wolf wearing a bishop's robes with a leather vest and steel boots. He also had a short sword concealed on his handle. Then he greeted...

"Ivan Isakellich-Borodin, nice to met you."

"Privet (Hello) to you too."

"Let us walk outside the town."

In 3 minutes we walked in the streets, ignoring the harassers and the guards. We did not push citizens in our way.

Joseph asked me "What is your reason to come back to the town Ivan?".

I answered "Legacy. My grandfather and my family had worked hard, fighting not only for the town but also the freedom of this world.".

"And?"

"I will do what they nearly accomplished. I will not hesitate in that."

"I am surprised that you are fulfilling on what we Assassins waited. You must be careful of the guards."

"I have my equipment ready to battle."

We stopped at a blacksmith shop across from where we are. Joseph responded "And the guards have guns. Made by Sir Blacksmith. Fortunately, I am a bit wealthy. I can help you with something you want.". Then he gave me a bag of 1500 coins of gold.

I thanked him for the money he gave me. Then I walked to the shop and the owner told me. "Welcome stranger. Do you want anything?"

I responded "Yes. I require shoulder-guard and chestguard.". After 5 minutes he gave me my order and told me "That will be 500." I gave him the 500 coins of gold and when he saw me leaving, he said "Goodbye. Come back if you want anything.".

I walked to Joseph and he said "Great work Ivan. I suggest we meet at the town hall. I have a idea. Goodbye." then he left me behind wondering what was his idea.

The next day...

At the town hall, I began approaching Joseph, pushing through everyone in my way without hurting them. Joseph spoke out...

"Ivan. Sir Blacksmith, close friend of Sir Sonic, has visited this town inside the hall, with 3 gunmen as his security. The little bastard is threatening the mayor to turn in the town to Templar control with his men. You do well to clear out 3 of them or move past them."

"Thank you for that information." I responded.

When I moved in the town hall, I knew that it's was not the same thing that I imagined possible. There were broken windows and the walls inside filled with gunshot holes and it's banners of Arcadia burning down, and one of the staff who survived stumbled into the ruined hall. I asked him when he covered his wound with a leather towel...

"Where is the mayor's office?"

"Further in the halls. The door to the office is locked. Here." The survivor gave me the key to the mayor's office. 2 of the gunmen ran to the side of hall, one of them yelled "Hey! Stop him!". Both gunmen aimed their rifles and fired at me. I jumped out of the firing line before they fired. They started to reload, but before they finished, I threw a smoke bomb at them. They wiped the smoke from their masks and aimed everywhere, not knowing where I am.

I jumped behind the gunmen and stabbed both of them in the neck. Then I moved in the door, hearing the sounds. Then I moved in the door, looking at Sir Blacksmith, being a 18-year old yellow fox with two tails in the keyhole. I opened the door with the key. The last gunman shot the door after it opened. Blacksmith spoke out after I took cover beside the door...

"Go check what's in there.". The gunman stepped outside the door and closed it and pointed his gun everywhere, after reloading. I shot him in the chest with the Hidden Gun and reloaded. After that, I kicked open the door and saw Blacksmith looking like he was going to beat up the mayor. I said...

"Sir Blacksmith."

The fox didn't hesitate much but he quickly punched me in the face, but I caught the punch and stabbed him in the neck with the Hidden Blade. At his last words...

"What? What kind of man are you?"

"The man who would end your tyranny." I answered and then I lay him down as he died.

After that, the mayor laid to his knees and said "Thank you stranger. I guess that Assassins are not as we thought they are."

I responded. "You have much to repay. Join me and I will free this town from the Templar's influence."

"I accept. I will not tolerate such evil in my town."

"Come see Joseph Cordelia da Arcadia outside. He can help you in political power."

"You have my thanks sir." The mayor ran to see Joseph..

When I stepped outside, I saw a architect planning to renovate the town hall. He spoke to me...

"Salute straniero. (Hail stranger.) Pay me and I will get the job done. 100 coins of gold will do."

I paid him 100 coins of gold as he wanted. Then I responded to him "If you fail, there will be a second chance."

After 5 days the town hall was renovated. I saw that Joseph was walking right into me after talking with the mayor...

"Ivan. I spoke with the mayor. He was expecting me as his protege so my family will reclaim the town."

"Very good Joseph" I responded.

"However, we have allies. Our thugs are caught in war from Sonic's Pentagonal Order allies. The robbers are not participating our cause because they are having a hard time deciding who is their leader."

"What about the city's rogues? Do they have a guild?"

"Yes, but they need funds so they will join our cause. We don't have the amount of gold they want."

Joseph noticed me leaving the hall and asked. "Where are you going?"

I answered. "To give them what they want so that they will join us."

I stopped at the robber's warehouse and knocked it's door. One of the robbers asked after opening the door...

"What do you want?"

I answered. "To help you in your problem. I have here the name of a former captain who can aid you."

"Forget it, we do not need some knight to lead us. We can take care of it even if it kills us. Now leave or we will kill you."

"Are you sure? This ex-captain mugged people and killed witnesses."

"I do not like this, but I will get along with this crap you are giving us." The robber stepped out and closed the door.

We walked together as unlikely allies. I asked the robber "Where is your captain?"

"Marcel Coureux? That French bastard is our captain. He's in prison and will be executed the next week."

"Where is his prison?"

"Outside the castle gates. The bastards who put him in a old man wagon are fixing the wheels."

"Do not worry. I carry it out personally."

"Oh I dare you. You'll have our respect when you free our Frenchie of a boss." The robber ran off to the Arcadia safehouse.

I stepped in the castle gate, only to see the old wagon still under repair, I saw a coyote wearing a dirty French Navy suit, navy blue pants and pirate boots. He yelled out "You scumbag Arthurian dogs. You may imprison me, but you will never imprison my spirit. I swear to God, when I escape, you will all die at my hands."

I stepped in and broken free of the cage Marcel was in. He said "Who are you? The Devil himself coming to claim me?"

"Ivan Isakellich-Borodin. And you?"

"Marcel Coureux. Enough talk. Let us go! There are too many." So I broke through the lock via shooting the Hidden Gun, and Marcel and I ran away as possible. Guards were on full alert and scattered in 3 men teams to go after us.

Marcel said "This way Monsieur! Through here!" So we ran through the alleys that lead to the warehouse. We kept running through until we reached. The guards gave up on their search and retreated back to the castle or guard duty. Marcel said before opening the door "You have my respect and trust for freeing me. My men will join you should you pay them gold."

Then that's it. Only two remain. Just two of our old allies and they'll help us out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Two Reunified

**(NORMAL POV)**

Ivan knocked the door of the thugs, he greeted one of his father's oldest friends, Pyotr Diaghilev. Diaghilev was a 35-year old brown bear wearing an Italian chainmail with Turkish leggings and leather boots. He also worn a pirate cap with red feather and greeted "Ivan! You're back from running away!"

"Nice to meet you Pyotr."

"Come in, come in. So, what made you come here?"

"Do a favor for you so you can fight for the Assassins again."

"OK, here is the option, we are losing in the fight against the King's Celestial allies. We lost so many men fighting the Celestials, and we have recruited little amounts of manpower in the next 3 months."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"We will have to take down the General Celestial's lieutenant, Lady Vanity. That suska (bitch) has killed over 10 of my men and is leading a frontal assault here. She is known to be the bride of Sir Lancelot."

"Interesting what you had said. I'll see what I can do tovarish. (comrade.)"

When Ivan went outside, he ran to the rooftops and climbed, only to step and saw most of the thugs fighting a band of Celestial warriors led by Lady Vanity, who was indeed a bat with white hair in her head and her body was caramel brown with black wings, covered when this bat wore a chainmail, with armored leggings, leather boots and a Templar helmet. She yelled when pointing to Ivan with her sword "Assassin! To arms! Kill the Assassin!"

Ivan was not hesitating as the Templar called for the Celestials. One attacked Ivan, but was killed (tries slashing him, but Ivan deflected the slash and stabbed him in the neck). Another attacked Ivan, but the Assassin rolled over him and shot him in the neck by the Hidden Gun. Three surrounded Ivan around him, two of the three stabbed Ivan at the front and back, but Ivan moved out of the way, causing the two spear-men to stab each other, the latter were stabbed in the neck by Ivan. The last guard tried to stab Ivan in the chest, but Ivan disarmed the guard and threw the spear at his heart, killing him. The angered Lady Vanity yelled out "Damn you! Stupid fuckers! I'll kill you myself!"

The enraged Lady Vanity charged at full rage at Ivan by slashing him multiple times, but Ivan dodges all the slashes until he grabs her by the arm and breaks it, causing her to drop the sword. She tries punching Ivan twice, but Ivan dodges and stabs her in the neck, causing her to drop on the floor, using her strength to stop the bleeding, but fails. Ivan ends up interrogating her... "Who is your general?"

She responded "Go to hell. I'm not telling you shit." which causes Ivan to stab her at the stomach, wounding her. She explained in her last breath "Sir Lancelot..." then dies, bleeding. Ivan successfully pushes back the Celestials and reports to Pyotr "The General should be her bride, Sir Lancelot."

"Alright, nice move Ivan. I can see how your father fights like a man like you. Come, we have ideas to repair this, unfortunately, we have no money to pay the architect." Pyotr said to Ivan.

"I will see what I can do. Hey you." Ivan responded then said to the architect.

3 days later...

The building of the thug became a barracks, as the model was like the Human Barracks from Warcraft 3, but with 3 floors and a basement, Pyotr said to Ivan when he entered "Is this not beauty Ivan? You have made us a building for men and women to fight like knights."

"Yes Pyotr. It is, only to be war's natural training grounds."

"So here Ivan is our list of fighters. Unless you prove to be the best, all you have to do is to do tasks that we cannot do. And the basement is where men fight with their hands."

"Very good setting this up for me. Can you and your men keep up to fight the Celestial svolochs (bastards) until we reach their general?"

"Yes. We can." Then Ivan leaves, being rewarded with 3400 gold coins.

* * *

Ivan walks to the warehouse, to help the thieves in their renovations, only to be greeted by Marcel "Monsieur Ivan! Come in!"

"Is there another problem you have right now?"

"Oui. (Yes.) The guards are planning to root us out of our place. We have a traitor in our midst. Follow me!"

Outside, Ivan witnesses Marcel's men fighting off the guards. Since then, he participates when a guard comes stabbing him with a spear, but Ivan disarmed the guard and threw the spear at his chest. One slashed at Ivan with a sword, but Ivan dodged, kicked the guard at the stomach then stabbed him at the neck via Hidden Blade.

As such, Ivan then throws a throwing knife at the traitor holding Marcel at gunpoint, then jumps to save Marcel, asking "You OK?"

Marcel replied "Oui (Yes), thanks for the help. Come, we have ideas to repair our safehouse, but however, we do not have enough money to do it."

"I will take care of it."

Ivan talks to the architect about repairing the warehouse then after 2 days... the warehouse turns to a storage. Ivan visits Marcel who greets "Bonjour Monsieur Ivan! You will see here our own finest headquarters. The thieves like us really needed to jump-start our new business. We have supply and gambling, our finest sources."

Ivan said "I'm impressed. Should there be leads on who's here?"

"Just me and small band Monsieur."

"Good. There are some illegal supplies that Sir Percival stole. We will wait and until I killed her, you will return the supplies where it belongs or destroy it."

"Very good Monsieur."

Ivan walks out into the storage, then climbs off.

Meanwhile...

Sir Percival and Galahad meet with the Lady of the Lake. She said "Is everything ready and according to plan?"

Galahad said "Yes. But we are almost ready. We need enough time to finish everything. The last supplies are coming in tomorrow."

Percival butted in "But how? Thanks to the Assassins, we lost Rouge! The Celestials are finished."

The Lady said "Don't worry. Her death is an honorable loss. We will take over Mossback and the Assassins are no longer a threat to us."

"I hope. We're losing men. Galahad, with me."

Galahad went with Percival as the Lady walked away with a envoy. Galahad said to Percival "Do you think we have much of a bitter choice Percival? After all, you _are_ my wife."

"I doubt so Galahad. You may be my husband, but I will not risk losing you to the Assassins."

* * *

**Well look at that. Silver and Blaze are married. But still Ivan needs to reunify the rogues. I'll continue this soon. **


End file.
